RWBY: A New Threat
by Hollowed Mephiles
Summary: Next-Gen RWBY! The new team YYCH(Yin, Yao, Crimson, Hei) is faced with a huge threat, from both Yao's big brother Tou and Adam's son Nightley! Rated T for Yin's and Yao's foul mouths! Will include Taijitu (Yin/Yao) and Red Shadows (Crimson/Hei)
1. Taijitu, Taijitu

**Hey, it's Hollowed Mephiles. So, I got the urge to write a RWBY Next-Gen (or RWBY 20 Years Later, whatever) fic. But for reference, the characters are:**

**Yin Xiao Long (Male, Cat Faunus, Son of Blake and Yang)**

**Hei Xiao Long (Female, Human, Daughter of Blake and Yang)**

**Crimson Rose-Schnee (Female, Human, Daughter of Ruby and Weiss)**

**Yao Xiong (Female, Human, Daughter of Junior and an unknown mother)**

**Tou Xiong (Male, Human, Son of Junior and an unknown mother)**

**Nightley Taurus (Male, Bull Faunus, Son of Adam and an unknown mother)**

**and their parents.**

**So, there are going to be four prologues, each about one of the four main characters (Yin, Hei, Crimson, and Yao), and this is the first one! Enjoy!**

**RWBY: A New Threat**

**Prologue One:**

**Taijitu, Taijitu**

His name was Yin Xiao Long, and he was on a mission.

The white haired Faunus boy sighed, pulling his black fedora on over his cat ears. They were black, tipped with white. His weapons, Heads and Tails, hung at his sides. He buttoned up his white trench coat and pulled on his black fingerless gloves before entering a place known to all of Vale as The Club.

As he entered, one thought raced through his mind:

_Yin, what have you gotten yourself into?_

He shook his head and glanced around, seeing a crowd of henchmen, all with black hair and wearing black. Yin's lips curved into a smile as he saw who he was looking for: Tou Xiong*.

The white haired male made his way up to where Tou was and said to the bartender "Strawberry sunrise, no ice."**

Tou waved away the two female henchmen he was speaking with and turned to Yin, saying "You know kid, you look a little like one of my poppa's enemies."

"Really?" Yin said, removing his fedora. "Would one of those enemies happen to be Yang Xiao Long?"

Tou smirked and said "Yeah, one of them would be. Why, ya know her?"

Yin grinned and said "Better. She's my mom. Or at least, one of them."

Tou called out "Henchmen! Get 'im!" before saying to Yin, "Then you must be Taijitu X, also known as Yin Xiao Long."

Yin unsheathed Heads and Tails, the blades telescoping to their full lengths as Ninjato swords. As the henchmen rushed at him, he activated Heads, swinging it in a horizontal crescent and watching as the blast of fiery energy knocked out about half of them. The cat Faunus grinned as he began slashing at all the henchmen, until he noticed a girl about his age. She had short black hair like Tou did, and had a pistol. "You better get outta here, Taijitu X! Tou and poppa don't be likin' you!"

Yin facepalmed and shouted "Well hello blacky! You got a name?"

The girl growled, leaping down from where she was to land in front of Yin. "Yeah, I do." she told him. "It's Yao Xiong."***

Yin smirked and said "Mine's not Taijitu X, it's Yin Xiao Long."

"Well then, Yin. I'll teach ya a lesson!" Yao said before pulling out another pistol and firing them at Yin. Yin leaped out of the way of the bullets, responding by slashing Tails at her, activating its ice crescent****. Yao yelped as the ice crescent blasted her backwards, and Yin waited. When she seemed knocked out, Yin tensed, seeing that all the lights had gone out.

"Taijitu X, you made a real mistake comin' here." Tou said, walking into view again, swinging a spiked baseball bat. Yin chuckled before asking,

"Tou, do you really think that will stop me?"

Tou didn't answer him, and instead fired the spikes of the bat at him. Yin dodged, and taunted "Seems you're dumber than I thought!". Over and over the spikes were fired, and over and over Yin dodged. It was as if the universe was on Yin's side that day. Finally, Yin lashed out with Heads and Tails. Tou was blasted through a wall, and landed in front of a blackette's feet. Yin himself jumped out of the window, and glanced at the blackette, who was his sister, Hei.

Hei looked at Yin and asked "Yin? That you?"

"Oh, hey Hei! Or should that be _hei_ Hei?" Yin responded. Hei let out an audible groan at that one.

"Y'know Yin, Blake and Yang are going insane over that you just left. Then again, you're seventeen, but still." Hei said, ignoring Yin's terrible pun. *****/******

"Ah shit, I'm doomed."

Yao's lips curved into a smile at what Yin said. He certainly seemed interesting.

**And that concludes the first prologue! Now for what the *'s meant:**

***- Tou Xiong means 'Head Bear'**

****- Reference to the Yellow Trailer.**

*****- Yao Xiong means 'Demon Bear'**

******- Heads and Tails have opposite elemental crescents.**

*******- As Yin takes after Yang, I had to make a pun. A terrible pun.**

********- Hei and Yin refer to their mothers by their first names to avoid confusion.**

**Next Prologue:**

**Prologue Two:**

**Now You Schnee Me, Now You Don't.**

**Or…**

**Hollowed Mephiles's Attempt to Make a Shitty Joke About the Name Schnee.**


	2. Now You Schnee Me, Now You Don't

**Hollowed Mephiles again! This is the prologue for Crimson Rose-Schnee!**

**Just as a note, it's gonna be sort of violent.**

**RWBY: A New Threat**

**Prologue Two:**

**Now You Schnee Me, Now You Don't**

_Clang! _ Crimson's metal dagger collided with a snake Faunus assassin's katana.

Crimson jumped backwards, her silver eyes fixed on the snake Faunus. The girl's pink hair had been cut slightly shorter by the assassin's katana, but still, no harm done. She wasn't like her cousin Hei, who flipped out if anything happened to her hair. Crimson sighed, slipping a canister of fire Dust into her dagger, lighting the blade on fire and lengthening it.

Crimson knew why the assassin had been sent. Crimson's last name was Rose-Schnee, and Faunus didn't really have a positive relationship with the Schnees. And every Faunus knew that assassinating the heir- or in Crimson's case, heiress- would be a great way to strike at the Schnees.

But sadly, this assassin was screwed to heaven and back.

Crimson activated her Semblance, becoming fully invisible, and slipped behind the assassin, striking them from behind.

Well, she didn't just strike. She slit the assassin's throat.

The assassin fell to the ground, dead. Too easy.

Or so Crimson thought. As she became visible once more, bladed projectiles began flying at her from all angles.

Crimson became invisible again, searching for the perpetrators. Her eyes lighted on a raccoon Faunus, and she struck. Hard. The raccoon Faunus was also killed, and as if on cue, the other assassins fled.

Crimson sighed, pulling up the hood of her blood-red jacket. Maybe it was best to go incognito for a little while.

Or not.

Crimson looked up, and she cursed herself as she saw a Nevermore flying above her. Could her luck get any worse? Probably not. Then again, that was Crimson's life in a nutshell. Bad luck, bad luck, and worse luck.

Crimson climbed up onto a wall, turning her dagger into pistol form. She loaded it with explosive Dust canisters and waited. As the Nevermore circled back, Crimson fired two shots, and the Nevermore exploded into ash.

Too easy.

Crimson walked back to town, knowing that her parents wouldn't be too proud of her if they heard about the assassins, but they'd be proud about the Nevermore.

**Chapter End**

**So, this concludes Prologue 2!**

…

**This took a while to write, lemme tell you. Anyways, I know this one didn't have any talking in it, but the Red and White Trailers for RWBY didn't have talking either, unless you count Weiss's singing. Anyways, I don't own RWBY, since nobody would trust me with that power.**

**Next Prologue:**

**Little Black Dragon**


End file.
